


That's Uh... Not Very Great Advice, Shiro

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Crack, Keith is mentioned, M/M, Mention of sex, OOC, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Space Dad Shiro, but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wanted to ask Shiro for advice about a little problem he had involving Keith. Shiro gives him... somewhat unorthodox advice? <br/>Short story. Klance. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Uh... Not Very Great Advice, Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this hilarious greentext (i.imgur.com/KqnnsRP.jpg).  
> Shiro, you are a TERRIBLE space father.
> 
> I asked my friend if I should write a little thing based on it with them, and she said go for it. So... I did. 
> 
> This is kind of a terrible prompt, isn't it...? Lol

Lance came into Shiro's dorm room. He had asked him earlier to talk with him about a problem he was having. He trusted the other paladin the most; not that he didn't appreciate the others in their own ways of course. Since Shiro was the leader and a fatherly figure to the other team members, he felt it was the most appropriate to talk to him about this. "Shiro?" He called. Shiro looked up from the floor. "Come, sit." The older man invited, patting the space next to him on his bed. The boy sat next to him. "What did you want to talk about, Lance?" His smile was warm and caring.

Lance's face became a slight red. "Well, before I tell you, I have to tell you something." Shiro nodded. "Go ahead." Lance gulped. "I think... I might be bi." The leader raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you say that?" The tan boy bit his lip. "Er, I guess I always kind of knew. And," "And?" Lance grasped Shiro's human hand. "Please don't tell the others about this." He put his prosthetic Galra hand on the brunette's. "Whatever it is, I won't. Promise." Lance took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I... had sex with Keith last night." His face burned scarlet, avoiding the other's eyes out of embarrassment. Shiro was a bit dumbfounded. Sure he was at that age to experiment with his budding sexuality, but this still surprised him somehow. "I just wanted to know if I liked it... You know, to see if I was still into girls or not. If I was gay instead of bi." Shiro grinned, expression holding sympathy. He placed his fleshy hand on the Hispanic teen's shoulder. "Well son," he began. "It's normal to question who you like at this time in your life. Everyone goes through it at some point or another." Lance nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"So," his appearance was now serious and attentive. "How _did_  you feel when you two were doing those things last night?" Lance sported a flush across his cheeks. That was unexpectedly... straightforward. But he at least understood why Shiro asked. "It did feel really good, and we both liked it." "Do you feel like you have your answer yet?" The youth thought about this, then shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Let me tell you something I once heard." The other man beamed, a pleasant look shone on his face. Lance blinked. "Sure, Shiro. What was it?" "If you want to find out if you're into the same sex, have sex with another man. If you enjoy it, you're gay. If you don't," Shiro chuckled as if he was recalling an amusing anecdote, still keeping the same genial attitude. "You're still gay because you had sex with another man." Lance was utterly confounded. He remained quiet for a few moments before managing to emit a hoarse, "W... What?".

The Asian man affectionately patted Lance on the back. "Don't worry if you don't have an answer though, Lance." He rose from his bed. "Thank you for confiding in me. I'm glad we could talk about this." He ruffled the adolescent's hair and began to walk out of his room. Lance was still trying to process what just occurred.

 


End file.
